Villainy Con-Quest
ADMINS. YOU MUST READ THIS!!!! IT IS CRUCIAL TO THE SUCCESS OF THE NEXT CON-QUEST! Villainy Con-Quest is the first Con-Quest to be released on the Wiki. It was released for Members on January 25th, 2013. It will be released for everyone on February 5th, 2013. Description From Poptropica Wiki Tours "When all of Poptropica's greatest villains come to the wiki, it's up to you to defeat them. But how will you do it? With tons of battles, this Con-Quest is filled with aventures in which you must outwit and outsmart the most diabolical villains that the world has ever known, and become a hero to the wiki!" From the trailer "The villains have taken over... And enslaved all of the admins... You must defeat them before it is too late... Poptropica Wiki presents... Villainy Con-Quest... Defeat the villains on January 25 at 4:30 PM EST... Trailer Summary It begins with NBerkhof leaving a message on forum for Members to read saying the villains are taking over and that the Members must meet him in chat. Once the competitor(s) have met him, he will begin to talk about the takeover, but before he can finish telling them about the mind-control device, he will be hit on the back(Nonmembers can play a demo up until this point) and fall out of the chat. E.Vile will then join the chat and the fight begins. Ultimate iPad Expert will join the chat(if he can) and E.Vile will send his robot army to hold him down. He and the competitor(s) will fight for a while, and eventually, it gets easier and the competitor(s) will have the upper hand. E.Vile will fall on the chat and NBerkhof will join. Ultimate iPad Expert will jump out knocking the robot army(which is played by Ultimate iPad Expert, by the way) will fall down a "part of the wiki" called "Old Vandal's Hill". NBerkhof will lay out a fact about the "hill" that mentions how things won't end well for the robots. The lead robot, in an attempt to make NBerkhof go down with him, hits NBerkhof on the head before falling. When asked what he was saying earlier, NBerkhof will not know what the competitor(s) are talking about, appearing to have a slight case of amnesia. Dr. G. Romero(played by DeeBradleyBakerFan) then enters the chat and says he can indeed cure the Wiki's "scrawny Chairman", but they need to go to his "lab" which is just typing "walks to lab" in *action* marks. DeeBradleyBakerFan will join at the lab. Dr. Romero will say it's gonna take a while and will break out the smoothies. He gives the competitor(s) some but realizes they are Carribean Madness which can turn a person into a Zomberry. He says they can keep it in their Con-Quest inventory anyway. Then he gets to work on NBerkhof. He mentions that Carribean Madness can attract Zomberries but they also make an excellent antidote when processed and it doen't matter because they cured the whole population. DeeBradleyBakerFan turns around and points out that they missed one. Then a rumbling is made that shakes the whole chatroom. Suddenly the door bursts down and in runs Big Blue. The competitor(s) will put their smoothies in the processor. It then makes an antidote and they shoot it at Big Blue, who, before you can see him reform, falls out a door. Now Dr. Romero says NBerkhof is on meds but it's not helping. So everyone goes back to the wiki, where things are taken over by the villains. Mr. Silva and Zeus join the chat and a fight breaks out. NBerkhof is knocked out right away, and Zeus goes to fight DeeBradleyBakerFan who says the others should fight Mr. Silva. A fight starts with Mr. Silva who is doing well because of how short he is. But eventually, after a long fight, he slips and falls. DeeBradleyBakerFan defeats Zeus. Now NBerkhof will join the chat, only to get mind controlled and go off to ruin the wiki. Binary Bard, Dr. Hare, El Mustachio and all the main villains join the chat. They mind control all the admins except for one, which will either be Legofan100, Superdadsuper, or Ultimate iPad Expert judging by who shows up. That admin will help the competitors to fight the villains. The villains try to shoot the competitors but they miss because the competitors dodge the beams. They, by the lead of the admin who is not mind-controlled, are able to get close to where the villains are and begin to fight. Eventually, the competitors shut down the machine and the while the villains are distracted, the competitors shove them and they fall out of the chat. But they fly up again in a rabbot saying that it's not over and they will get revenge. The wiki is back to normal when the fight is over, and all the admins come back in and they're not mind-controlled. The competitors will then receive a template to put on their page that says they have a medallion.